brother's love is my drug
by Fujoshi Akut
Summary: bagaimana jika Gilbert ingin menyatakan perasaannya ke Ludwig? halangan apa saja yang akan ia hadapi? multichap
1. Chapter 1

**Brother's love is my drug**

_**"Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep, I got a sick obsession I'm seein it in my dreams. I'm lookin down every alley, I'm makin those desperate calls, I'm stayin up all night hopin hitin my head against the wall"**_

Terdengar lagu milik Ke$ha tersebut di kamar Gilbert. Ia sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil mendengarkan radio. _'mengapa harus lagu itu?'_ entah mengapa, Gilbert memang tidak suka mendengarnya sejak pertama kali ia mendengar. Entah karena musiknya… atau liriknya? Memang ada apa dengan liriknya? Ia sendiri juga bingung. Padahal, menurutnya lagu tersebut juga bagus, tetapi ia tetap tidak menyukainya. Memberi sinyal, perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi. Rupanya ia lapar mencium wangi masakan Ludwig yang sedang disiapkan di luar. Ia segera mematikan radionya dan memakai kaos favoritnya, lalu keluar kamar.

"West! Makanannya sudah siap belum? Aku sudah lapar nih!" Tidak sabaran seperti biasa, Gilbert berteriak kepada adiknya yang berada di dapur. "Bisakah kau sabar sedikit _bruder_? Sebentar lagi juga matang." "huuh… lama sekali sih!" Bosan dengan tingkah laku kakaknya yang kekanak-kanakan itu, Ludwig mengabaikan komentar terakhir, walau mukanya terlihat kesal. Gilbert tertawa kecil. Dia memang suka membuat kesal adiknya itu. Tanpa hal itu, mungkin ia tak bisa hidup, seperti _drugs_. "Nih!" Ludwig sudah berdiri didepannya, melemparkan piring berisi makanan ke meja. Gilbert cemberut, "Aah, West. Apakah baik memperlakukan kakakmu seperti itu?". "Memangnya kamu mau dibagaimanakan? Mau kuperkosa?" Ludwig membalas, dengan maksud bercanda. "Hmm… Boleh saja~" Gilbert menggoda Ludwig lagi. Usahanya berhasil, mukanya sekarang lebih merah dari tomat milik Antonio. "Apaan sih, Gilbert! Gak lucu deh!" Gilbert sudah puas bila sifat kekanak-kanakan adiknya ini mulai keluar. Ia tahu hobinya ini buruk, tapi sekali ia memulai, ia tidak bisa berhenti, seperti _drugs_.

_**"Won't listen to any advice. Mommas tellin me I should think twice, But look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis. My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgments gettin kinda hazy, my steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head"**_

Siang itu ia pergi ke rehabilitas grupnya. Di sana sudah terdapat teman-teman se-grupnya, Antonio, Francis, Alfred, Arthur, Ivan, dan Yao. Mereka semua tampak sedang good mood. Sepertinya sesi minggu ini akan berjalan lancar. Setelah Gilbert duduk, Dr. Bella, Psikiatris mereka, memulai sesi. "Selamat siang, semua. Bagaimana minggu kalian? Apakah ada masalah baru? Atau masih masalah yang sama? Bagaimana bila dimulai dari sebelah kiriku? Antonio?" "Well, masalahku masih sama, aku masih belum bisa melupakan tomatku. Mereka begitu lezat! Membuatku merasa harus memakannya bersama semua masakan!" Ekspresi Antonio seperti orang stress, bingung mau berbuat apa lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba memakan sesuatu yang rasanya mirip dengan tomat? Mungkin itu akan bekerja, tanpa kau harus benar-benar melupakan rasa tomat." Secerah harapan terlihat di muka Antonio. Dr. Bella memang ahli menyelesaikan masalah-masalah orang dengan ide-ide dan sikapnya yang periang.

Dr. Bella melanjutkan giliran. Semua orang masih memiliki masalah yang sama, sepertinya semua dengan kecintaan terhadap sesuatu, seperti Francis dengan kecintaannya yang berlebihan terhadap, well, _cinta_. Alfred dengan kecintaannya terhadap burger, Arthur dengan hal-hal berbau mistis, Ivan dengan kesadisannya, Yao dengan cintanya pada Shinatty-chan, hingga tiba giliran Gilbert, satu-satunya dengan masalah baru. "Hmm.. Sepertinya aku ingin melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya―" Tiba-tiba semua orang mengelilingi kursinya, termasuk Dr. Bella, "Haah? Dengan siapa? Kami tidak mengetahui kamu punya pacar! Blablabla.." "Tunggu dulu, semua. Jadi, sebenarnya dengan siapa kamu ingin melanjutkan hubungan kalian?" Dr. Bella memotong. "LUDWIG" Gilbert mengatakan dengan muka tak berdosa. "APAAAAAA! OMG WTF?" Semua heboh mendengarnya, kecuali Gilbert, yang hanya bingung melihat tingkah laku aneh tersebut. "Ehm… Gilbert, sepertinya harus saya jelaskan," muka Dr. Bella merah, ketahuan bahwa dia itu fujoshi. Karena terlanjur ketahuan, maka Dr. Bella melanjutkan, dengan sedikit perubahan, "Ehm, meskipun saya mendukung, tetapi… hubungan… sesama jenis itu tidak bagus, apalagi kakak-beradik! Sebaiknya kau pikirkan dulu baik-baik tentang hal ini. "Ta-Tapi Dr. Bella, aku tidak bisa menghindarinya! Aku kecanduan, aku tidak bisa berhenti menarik perhatiannya padaku!" Gilbert sudah tak tahan memendam perasaan sebenarnya kepada adiknya itu. "Kamu sudah gila ya! Dia itu adikmu! Kau sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri! Bagaimana kau bisa menjalani hubungan dengannya!" Arthur teriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan. _'berlebihan sekali sih dia' _tampaknya semua berpikir begitu. "Walaupun kau berkata begitu, kau kan juga menjalankan hubungan dengan adik-adikmu, contohnya, Alfred. Kemarin aku melihat kalian berdua melakukan sesuatu di hotel langgananku. Hehehe…" Francis menggoda mereka berdua. Arthur, yang tadinya ingin melanjutkan, dengan muka yang merah dan badan lemas, kembali ke kursinya. "Ah, terserah kalian lah, mau ngomong apa. Aku masih akan melakukannya. Itu keputusan terakhirku!" Ia tahu itu sebuah keputusan yang buruk, tapi tetap tak peduli. Ia juga tahu bahwa kalau ia melanjutkan bersikap seperti ini, perlahan-lahan ia akan hancur.

_**"I don't care what people say. The rush is worth the price I pay. I get so high when your with me, but crash and crave you when you leave"**_

_**"What you got boy, is hard to find. I think about it all the time. I'm all strung out my heart is fried, I just can't get you off my mind!"**_

Gilbert kabur dari dari sesinya hari itu. Dia sudah muak mendengar apa kata orang-orang. Ia harus cepat menyatakan cintanya pada Ludwig sebelum si gila pasta itu merebutnya, _Ludwignya._ Gilbert ingin segera pulang, ingin membuat adiknya merasa marah dan malu.

Sesampainya didepan rumah, Gilbert mendengar suara orang terjatuh, _atau dijatuhkan_. Saat membuka pintu, jantung Gilbert terasa berhenti. Ia sesak nafas dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan tasnya yang ia tenteng. Ia shock melihat pemandangan didepannya. Adiknya dan Feliciano akan… "Gi-Gilbert! Ini tidak seperti apa yang terlihat! Aku hanya ingin menolong Feliciano saat terjatuh, tapi aku juga ikut-ikutan terjatuh!" Ludwig menjelaskan dengan khawatir, sementara Feliciano hanya duduk diam dilantai, tak mengerti permasalahannya. Ludwig mendekati Gilbert yang sedang mengambil tasnya. Ludwig hendak memeluk kakaknya itu, tetapi Gilbert menepis tangannya, "Jangan sentuh aku West, jangan pernah…" ia lari ke kamarnya. Airmata jatuh ke pipinya.

Gilbert membanting pintu kamarnya sambil terisak. Mengapa ia menangis? Ia mempercayai kata-kata Ludwig. Tetapi… kenapa ia merasakan perasaan… _cemburu_? Airmatanya mengalir semalaman hingga ia akhirnya tertidur.

"Gilbert, Gilbert, bangun dong, sudah siang nih." Suara ―yang anehnya― lembut milik Ludwig membangunkan Gilbert dari tidurnya. Sambil perlahan membuka mata, Gilbert melihat adiknya duduk di ujung tempat tidur, disebelahnya tersedia sarapannya, lengkap di atas meja kecil dengan vas berisi bunga mawar. "Lu, Ludwig?" Ludwig tersenyum. "Ini permintaan maaf dariku karena telah membuatmu salah paham semalam. Maukah kau memaafkanku, _mein bruder_?" Gilbert sudah tak tahan lagi jika ia melihat senyum adiknya yang manis itu, _'aku harus memberitahukannya sekarang!'_

_**"Hey, so I got a question, do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement? Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum? Is my love your drug?"**_

_**"Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug. Your love, your love, your love. I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug. Your love, your love, your love"**_

"We- West, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," Gilbert menyalakan CD karaokenya, terdengar kembali lagu 'Your Love Is My drug' milik Ke$ha, Gilbert mulai menyanyi,

_**Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seein it in my dreams  
I'm lookin down every alley  
I'm makin those desperate calls  
I'm stayin up all night hopin hitin my head against the wall**_

_****_

What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
Im all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Wont listen to any advice  
Mommas tellin me I should think twice  
But look into my own devices, im addicted its a crisis  
My friends think ive gone crazy  
My judgments gettin kinda hazy  
My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head

_**What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
Im all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!  
**_

_**Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love**_

_****_

I dont care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when your with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave

Hey, so I got a question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
Is my love your drug? your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Is my love your drug?

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

_**Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
**_

"ja, jadi, bagaimana, West?" "a, a, aku―" belum sempat Ludwig mengatakan apapun, seseorang membuka pintu kamar Gilbert.

"_Maniak pasta itu!"_

**TBC**

A/N: Fic baru lagi! fic saya masih ada segudang, tapi belom pada selesai -_- #curcol

kali ini pairnya germancest! ini fic multichapter, paling sekitar 5 chapter atau lebih

review please? danke!


	2. You Belong With Me

YOU BELONG WITH ME

Chapter 2 of Brother's Love is My Drug

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Brother's Love Is My Drug © Fujoshi Akut

Warning: yaoi, incest, Gilbert's mouth, (maybe) OOC, (maybe) Typo(s), plot yang awalnya cepet tiba-tiba lambat, gajeness, etc.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. She going up about something that you said. 'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do. I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. 'cause she doesn't get your story like I do **

"Ya, ya aku tahu. Tapi dia kan kakakku, mau bagaimanapun ia harus kuurusi…" Ludwig terdengar sedang bertengkar dengan Feliciano.

Entah hanya perasaan Gilbert saja atau mereka memang sudah memperdebatkan masalah yang sama berjam-jam. Lama-lama ia muak mendengar suara Feliciano di ujung lain telepon, membentak adiknya dengan kata-kata kasar yang cukup―ralat, sangat jarang digunakannya.

"Dasar pencemburu! West bukan hanya milikmu saja, idiot!" Gilbert mencemooh cukup keras hingga Feliciano bisa mendengarnya.

Ludwig yang mengetahui hal ini, buru-buru mengakhiri pertengkarannya dan menutup telepon.

"Jadi, apa yang maniak pasta itu katakana padamu, West? Biar kusiksa dia sampai dia memintaku untuk membunuhnya,"

Ludwig mendesah, "Bukan urusanmu, Gilbert. Kau tidak tahu Feliciano yang sedang marah pada pacarnya." Jelas Ludwig sambil mengeluarkan sekaleng bir dari kulkasnya, mukanya mengisyaratkan kekesalan. Entah pada Gilbert, atau Feliciano. Mungkin dirinya sendiri.

"Hn. Sudahlah, aku diajak makan dirumah Antonio, bye!"

Sesampainya di depan rumah Antonio, wangi _paella_―masakan khas spanyol― menginvasi indra-indranya.

"Yo, Tonio! Francis! Dimana kalian?" Teriak Gilbert menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah sang Spanyol.

"Kami disini, _Mon cher_!" terdengar suara seorang Prancis dari dapur.

"Hai kalian berdua! Sedang apa?" Tanya seorang albino.

"Lagi masak 'lah! Masa' di dapur lagi main komputer? Ada-ada saja kamu gil~" Antonio menghampiri Gilbert dan memeluknya hangat.

"Apa kabarmu, _mon cher Prusse_? Apakah kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu pada _Allemagne_?" Tanya Francis.

Mimik wajah Gilbert berubah seketika. Ia terlihat…_ kecewa_?

"Kalian tahu tidak…" Gilbert terlihat ingin menyembunyikan kekecewaannya, "Kalau ternyata Feliciano itu pacarnya West?"

Mereka berdua tersentak.

"SERIUS! Gimana ceritanya? Kok mereka bisa pacaran?" Antonio kalap gak jelas.

"Aku juga baru tahu tadi pagi! Ukh! Aku sebal! Sebal!" Gilbert mulai memukul-mukul meja.

Francis, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang masih waras di dalam ruangan, mencoba menenangkan Gilbert,

"Yah, Feli itu 'kan sudah pilihannya, _Prusse_. Tapi, kalau dilihat, Kesamaanmu dan adikmu lebih banyak daripada Feli. Mungkin masih ada kesempatan…" Tiba-tiba Gilbert berdiri dan ia tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu… rasanya ia pernah melihatnya… eh, bukannya itu senyuman _psycho_ si Ivan Braginsky?

"Tentu saja… kami memiliki segudang kesamaan! Aku yakin si feli idiot itu hanya mempunya sedikit kesamaan dengan Ludwig-ku! Lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan menang! AHAHAHAHA~" sepertinya Gilbert sudah gila.

Francis dan Antonio yang mengkahwatirkan kesehatan jiwa sahabatnya, menyuruh Gilbert untuk pulang.

**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans****. ****I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be****, ****Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself****, ****Hey isnt this easy?****. ****And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town****, ****I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down****. ****You say you find I know you better than that****.****Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that**?

Gilbert terduduk di tempat tidurnya, mencoba mengumpulkan kewarasnnya kembali. Pikirannya menerawang masa-masa mudanya dengan Ludwig yang masih imut-imut. '_kalau dilihat-lihat, West banyak berubah ya, semenjak WW1. Apa ya penyebabnya?'_ Sebuah nama terlintas di pikirannya.

"Pasta bodoh itu! Aku bersumpah demi ke-AWESOMEan diriku, aku akan membunuh anak sok imut itu! Lihat saja na-" kalimatnya terputus saat ia sadar ada sosok berambut pirang bermata biru, berdiri di dekatnya.

"Tumben sudah pulang, biasanya baru besok," Ludwig bermaksud menggoda kakaknya

"Ludwig, katakan padaku! Apakah Feliciano yang mengubah mu menjad**i **seorang yang temperamental, yang membentak seorang yang telah membesarkanmu?" Mata Gilbert berkaca-kaca "Kau selalu membentakku tanpa alasan yang jelas! Sementara dia, salah sebesar apapun, hanya kau hardik sedikit!"

"A-ada apa sih, Gil? Kamu kerasukan apa! Aku tak pernah membentakmu! Mungkin aku tak sengaja, setelah seharian bekerja sama Feli dan Kiku aku memang sering capek dan pusing jadi―"

"Oh, begitu ya. Jadi lebih penting dia. KAU MASIH MEMIKIRKAN ORANG GILA ITUY DISAAT SEPERTI INI HAH! Tidakkah kau punya hati!" Perlahan, air mata Gilbert jatuh.

"Kan tadi kubilang juga ada Kiku!" Ludwig kalap melihat kakaknya menangis.

"PERSETAN DENGAN ORANG ITU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH SIAPAPUN YANG MENGHALANGIKU UTUK MENDAPATKANMU!"

PLAK! Ludwig menampar pipi Gilbert. Alisnya mengkerut, membuat sebuah garis. Gilber sangat kaget, tak menyangka adiknya berani berbuat seperti ini. Baru sekali ini ia dikasari oleh Ludwig.

"CUKUP GILBERT! Ini pertengkaran diantara kita berdua, jangan melibatkan orang lain! Aku sudah _muak_ melihat kelakuanmu malam ini!" Ia pergi meningglkan Gilbert yang terisak di lantai kamarnya.

'_Feli, Feli, Feli! Terus saja sebutkan nama itu! Kau bilang kau sudah muak akan kelakuanku? Well, AKU JUGA MUAK AKAN NAMA ITU, WEST! Aku jauh lenih baik daripada dia, apakah kau tak bisa melihatnya? Kau malah membentak dan menamparku! Kejam sekali kau! Jika aku mendengar nama itu besok, aku akan meninggalkan rumah ini untuk sementara… mungkin itu yang terbaik untukku' _

Gilbert bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemari, hendak menyiapkan baju untuk kepergiannya besok, hingga ia merasa pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Mau kemana kau, Gilbert?" Tanya Ludwig yang sudah ada di belakangnya

"Pergi dari rumah,"

"Oke, aku tahu bahwa tadi aku berlebihan dan sedikit kasar padamu, dan aku kesini untuk meminta maaf. Tapi, apakah kau benar-benar mau pergi? Nanti mau tinggal dimana?" Intonasi Ludwig tak menunjukkan adanya kepedulian pada rencana kakaknya. Ekspresinya pun tak berubah, datar, seolah ia tahu albino tersebut akan pulang kurang dari seminggu.

"Sedikit, West? _Sedikit_? Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar tak punya perasaan. Siapa yang mengajarimu begitu?" Gilbert tertawa renyah "Sudahlah, tadinya aku mau pergi besok pagi. Tetapi, sepertinya aku memang tidak diinginkan disini," Gilbert mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Terserah apa maumu. Yang jelas, jangan pulang kesini dalam keadaan mabuk! Aku tak mau membersihkan "pengeluaran" mu nanti!" Teriak Ludwig dari dalam kamar. Sudah sering kakaknya kabur dari rumah dam pulang beberapa hari kemudian. Tapi Ia tak tahu bahwa kali ini, Gilbert serius.

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers****  
****Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find****  
****That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time**

"Ah, _bonne soirée__,__ Prusse_! Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar tamu untukmu, silahkan masuk," Francis menyambut sahabatnya dengan hangat.

"Danke. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu," Ungkap Gilbert sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Sama sekali tidak, _mon cher_. Aku senang kau memilih untuk tinggal di rumahku." Kata Francis sembari menuangkan wine ke dalam 2 gelas kecil. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu kabur kali ini?"

Lagi-lagi, kekecewaan dan rasa sakit tersirat di wajah sang albino. Teringat kembali kata-kata tajam dan tamparan keras adiknya di rumah tadi.

"I-Ia membenciku, Francis. West benci padaku! Tadi, Ia membentakku dan menamparku keras sekali!" Ia menunjukkan bekas kemerahan di pipi kirinya, "Ia lebih peduli akan pacarnya daripada aku, seorang kakak yang telah membesarkannya," Mata Gilbert berkaca-kaca, membendung air mata yang akan jatuh.

"Bukan begitu, _mon cher. _Aku yakin Ia hanya lelah dan pusing setelah kerja seharian―"

"Tapi ia melakukan ini setiap hari! Mau kerja atau tidak, ia selalu membentakku! Itu bukan Ludwig yang ku kenal, Francis. Aku sudah tak tahan…" Air mata kembali membasahi pipi Gilbert, mengalir tanpa henti.

"Menangislah, _mon Prusse_.Ceritakan semua masalahmu padaku," Francis memeluk sahabatnya, membiarkan bahunya dibasahi air mata Gilbert yang bertambah banyak.

"A-aku takut, hiks, aku takut W-west tidak tahu, hiks, seberapa be-besar cintaku untuknya…"

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night****  
****I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry****  
****I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams****  
****I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me**

Matahari pagi menyambut Gilbert kembali dari tidurnya. Matanya terlihat bengkak, akibat terlalu banyak menangis tadi malam. Berjalan ke arah dapur, wangi masakan Francis membuatnya lebih baik walaupun hanya sedikit. Francis yang, kebetulan baru menyelesaikan kegiatan memasaknya, menyapa pemuda bermata ruby itu.

"_Bonjour, Prusse!_ Semoga mimpimu semalam indah," Ia member Gilbert sepiring French-style Breakfast.

Oh, betapa rindunya Gilbert akan sarapan buatan temannya itu. Francis tersenyum saat melihat Gilbert memakan masakannya dengan senyum indah terlukis di wajahnya yang sangat putih itu.

"Masakanmu enak banget, Francis! Soal masakan, aku padamu deh!" Gilbert _nyengir_, membuat teman Prancisnya menghela nafas lega. Tekniknya semalam berhasil.

"Oh iya, makasih banget ya, Francis, semalaman udah mau dengerin aku ngeluarin masalahku. Habis, aku sudah kehabisan akal mau ngomong ke siapa! Cuma kamu, Antonio, sama West yang bisa kuandalkan"

"Sama-sama. Aku khawatir, lho. Aku tak pernah melihatmu sesedih ini. Syukurlah kau sudah merasa baikkan."

"Lumayan lah. Sebenarnya aku masih sedih banget. Shock juga aku ditampar West. Tapi kau tak usah khawatir, Francis! Aku tak mau merepotkanmu," Gilbert tertawa terpaksa. Benar, hatinya masih sakit. Tapi mengetahui sahabatnya rela tidur jam 5 pagi hanya untuk mendengar ocehannya semalam, membuat rasa sakit itu tersampingkan.

"Ya ampun, _Prusse!_ Kau tak akan pernah membuatku repot. Kau mau cerita apa lagi? Akan kutemani kalau perlu sampai besok." Francis merangkul pundak Gilbert. Tetapi Gilbert melepasnya.

"Danke, Francis. Tapi tak usah memaksakan dirimu. Kau butuh istirahat. Tidurlah, pekerjaan rumah, makan siang, semuanya serahkan padaku," Gilbert mendorong pelan punggung Francis yang tersenyum.

"Je vous remerci, mon cher. Maaf aku tak bisa membantumu." Francis meninggalkan Gilbert sendirian di dapur, kembali menangis.

Sudah dua bulan Gilbert kabur dan sepertinya, Ludwig mengkhawatirkan keadaan kakaknya itu. Biasanya ia pulang setelah 1 minggu, bahkan pernah baru 5 jam ia sudah kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengecek ke rumah Francis. Ya, selama ini dia tahu kalau Gilbert kabur ke rumah Francis, ia hanya membiarkan kakaknya mendapat privasi.

"Eh, _bonjour Allemagne! _Tumben sekali kau pergi ke rumahku! Ada perlu apa?"

"Apakah Gilbert ada di dalam, Francis? Aku ingin mengetahui keadaannya,"

"Dia ada di kamar. Sudah sebulan lebih ia menolak untuk keluar, katanya 'sih, tidak mau merepotkanku. Tetapi, saat aku hendak membawa masuk makanannya, ia terdengar sedang menangis pelan. Hatiku perih mendengar tangisannya itu." Francis menjelaskan dengan muka sedih.

Perasaan bersalah muncul di hati Ludwig. '_Aku telah membuatnya menangis selama ini? Adik macam apa aku ini,'_

"Bolehkah aku mengunjunginya, Francis?" Tanya Ludwig

"Tentu saja, tetapi satu saran, Ludwig. Kalau dia menolak untuk bertemu denganmu, tolong biarkan saja. Keadaan emosinya masih sangat rapuh. Tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya sampai ia benar-benar sembuh." Francis menunjukkan jalan ke kamar Gilbert.

Benar saja apa kata Francis. Dari luar terdengar suara tangisan Gilbert. Rasa sakit muncul di dada Ludwig. Ia mengetuk pintu untuk beberapa waktu.

"Si-siapa?" Terdengar suara lemah dari dalam kamar.

"Aku, Bruder."

Gilbert tersentak. '_bagaimana ia bisa tahu aku ada di sini?' _

"Mau apa kau? Mau menyakitiku lagi? Sayangnya aku tak mau ditampar lagi, sakit tau!" Teriak Gilbert.

"Ap―Aku tak bermaksud begitu, bruder. Aku hanya tak tahu mau berbuat apa lagi. Kau boleh membuka pintu dan balas menamparku. Aku bersumpah tak akan membalas." Ia tak percaya kakaknya menangis dua bulan karena tamparan bodoh itu.

Terdengar suara kunci pintu dibuka, dan didepannya, berdiri gilbert yang keadaannya, bisa dibilang sangat parah. Rambut acak-acakan, matanya bengkak dan terdapat kantung mata dibawahnya, dan Ludwig yakin kalau Ia lebih kurus.

PLAAK! Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Ludwig. Cukup sakit, lebih keras dari tamparan Ludwig, tetapi belum cukup untuk membuat pria itu mengerang.

"Bagimu, tamparanku barusan tidak begitu sakit 'kan? Tetapi,menurutmu kenapa tamparanmu waktu itu dapat membuatku menetap disini dan menangis selama… entah berapa lama ini, hah?"

"Karena… tamparanku lebih keras?" Jawab Ludwig ragu-ragu.

"Oh, Naif sekali kau, West! Kau mau tahu kenapa?" Tanya Gilbert sambil memainkan handuk kecil di tangannya. "Emosi, West. Kau memberitahuku kalau kau tidak sayang padaku, dengan tamparan, serta kata-katamu itu. Jadi kupikir, lebih baik aku pergi saja, daripada aku membuatmu emosi dan menjadi target emosimu. Batinku waktu itu, West, aku sudah merelakanmu." Air mata jatuh untuk beberapa ribu kalinya bagi si albino.

"Tetapi kau menangis, bruder. Kalau kau sudah merelakanku, kau akan berjalan keluar dengan mantap, dengan senyum menghiasi wajahmu. Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Jadi, ayo kita pulang." Ludwig menarik tangan Gilbert.

"Lepaskan! Kau tidak sayang padaku! Mau apa lagi aku ke rumah_mu_!"

Kata terakhir menohok hati Ludwig. Rupanya Gilbert sudah tidak mengakui bahwa itu rumahnya juga. Apakah sedalam itu arti kata-kata Ludwig waktu itu?

"Kalau begitu kau maunya kemana? Akan kuantar. Terserah kemana saja, aku tidak akan mengeluh,"

"Benarkah?" Gilbert meletakkan tangan adiknya ke lehernya "Kalau begitu, aku ingin ke surga. Tolong bunuh aku sekarang juga, West,"

Ludwig tercengang, "Apa-apaan kau, bruder! Jangan main-main!" Ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari leher Gilbert, tetapi ditahan oleh kakaknya.

"Aku tidak main-main! Hidupku sudah cukup menyedihkan, West! Ini permintaan terakhirku West. Sudah tak ada yang peduli padaku!"

Tiba-tiba, Ludwig mencium lembut bibir kakaknya, membuat yang dicium kaget.

"Aku mencintaimu, bruder. Sungguh." Terdapat kepalsuan di dalam kata-kata Ludwig. Tetapi Gilbert tidak menyadarinya. "Ayolah, pulang"

"Aku baru mau pulang jika kau menerima cintaku, dan meninggalkan Italy, West. Dan ini bukan cinta kakak-adik." Ludwig tahu, jika kakaknya sudah menyebut nation lain dengan nama resmi―nama negara―nya, ia serius.

"Iya, iya, akan kubicarakan dengannya besok pagi. Jadi sekarang, pulang ya," Gilbert tersenyum puas. Akhirnya setelah selama ini, Ludwig membalas cintanya. Ia tak tahu bahwa pemuda Jerman itu hanya mengucapkan kebohongan.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you****. ****Been here all along so why can't you see?****  
****You belong with me**

**Standin by, waiting at your back door****  
****All this time how could you not know that?****  
****You belong with me****  
****You belong with me**

Pagi hari yang cerah di Rome, Italy. Dalam sebuah family restaurant, terlihat dua pemuda sedang berbicara serius. Yang satu bermata biru langit, yang satu bermata amber. Sambil sesekali menyesap café latte-nya, pemuda bermata amber mengulang inti pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi, kalau kau pura-pura memutuskan hubungan denganku dan menjalin hubungan dengan Prussia, dia akan menjauh dari hubungan kita di kemudian hari. Bagaimana caranya? Bukannya ia malah lebih terikat denganmu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Begini, selama kami pura-pura menjalin hubungan, aku akan menunjukkan sikap burukku, yang kalau kau dengar apa, oh sudah pasti aku akan dimarahi oleh kakakmu itu. Setelah begitu, ia akan enggan menjalin hubungan denganku lagi, dan kita tak perlu memikirkan dia." Jelas Ludwig pada Feliciano.

"Oh, benar juga! Kau memang pintar! Jadi habis dari sini, aku harus berpura-pura sedih karena ditinggal olehmu? Okelah, tetapi kalau kakakku khawatir dan bertanya ada apa, apakah perlu kujawab yang sebenarnya?"

Mereka terus mendiskusikan hal yang perlu dilakukan selama proses 'pura-pura' mereka hingga matahari telah berada diatas kepala. Keluarlah Feliciano yang sedang menangis tersendu-sendu. Gilbert spontan tersenyum dibalik para turis, mengira bahwa Feliciano tidak mengetahui keberadaannya, padahal tadi sudah diberitahu Ludwig. Setelah pemuda Italia itu tak terlihat, Gilbert keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menyapa Ludwig.

"Sepertinya tidak berjalan terlalu lancar, huh, West?"

"Dia menangis seperti anak bayi. Jujur aku tidak suka akan perilakunya," Ludwig menggandeng tangan Gilbert, menyusuri kota Rome yang, beberapa orang mungkin bilang romantis.

"Sore di Rome memang indah ya, West," Gilbert memejamkan matanya sejenak, membiarkan cahaya matahari sore menyiram tubuhnya dengan kehangatan.

"Tentu saja, bruder. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang," Ludwig menarik tangan Gilbert menuju ke bandara._ 'sabarlah, Feli. Aku akan kembali padamu.'_

**TBC**

A/N: HUWAAAAAAA gomen updatenya lama banget! Habis kehabisan ide dan tugas sekolah udah setinggi gunung, guru-guru saya jahat banget sih pada ngasih tugas banyak, susah pula! #curcol

Jadi, waktu itu ada beberapa orang yang nyuruh saya buat benerin penulisan saya yang masih sangat berantakan―termasuk guru saya―, jadi… gimana? Udah bagus belom? Kalau masih butuh perbaikan bilang aja ya! Terus, kayaknya plot ceritanya aneh ya? Aduh iya kenapa jadi aneh gini ya? Tolong bilang ke saya ya apa yang masih aneh. Sekali lagi maaf banget updatenya lama. Saya janji chapter selanjutnya gak bakal selama ini. Last words, mind to review? Danke!


End file.
